


湖的故事

by KateLaurant



Series: 湖的故事 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Domestic, Gen, Horror, Kid Gwaine, Kid Lancelot, Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mythology References, Psychological Horror, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 莫德雷德跟着舅舅离开了伦敦，搬到了格美利这个镇子。乌鸦也跟来了。故事就这么开始。
Relationships: Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred & Gwaine & Lancelot
Series: 湖的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599769
Kudos: 2





	1. 莫德雷德

**Author's Note:**

> 现代养孩子AU，Canon关联，Reincarnation。  
> 梅&瑟养小莫。包含许多角色的年龄操纵，对Arthurian Mythology和凯尔特神话的滥用，源自尼尔·盖曼作品中的梗。并且是个惊悚故事（大概吧，不会多吓人）。  
> 无差+互攻，我写得都是一个样。

那只乌鸦就停在花园护栏上。

说是花园还有些言过其实。他们两天前才搬进来，而决定地圃里该长什么植物的优先级则顺理成章地被排到绝大多“重要事项”后，因此它仍是一片修得光秃秃的草坪地，像面幽绿的池水，被篱笆圈在屋前。

莫德雷德咽下哽在嗓子眼的三明治，那只禽类的眼睛正锁在他身上，他几乎能确定它和前两天的是同一只，时不时落在那儿，看着他。

他撕下一块沾着火腿的面包喂给它，但它依然没有飞走，莫德雷德决定在路上吃完剩下的三明治（尽管梅林又涂了太多蛋黄酱，面包也稍显太干），无视了乌鸦绕过篱笆，沿着人行道朝坡下走。

昨天夜里下过雨，他一路上小心地避开积聚的水坑，或阴险的旧地砖——它们会在毫无防备地踩上去时翻起来，溅人一身水——企图不碰脏新换的球鞋，虽然大人们都不会为此斥责他什么。

高汶和兰斯洛特带着足球和口味杂乱的泡泡糖，坐在街心公园等他。他们原本计划要教莫德雷德踢球，但草场实在太湿，一踏上就满脚泥浆，高汶依旧跃跃欲试，但另外两人都很不赞成。最后男孩们像三条小狗一样晃悠悠地跑进街角的游戏厅，翻出口袋里本来该兑现成汽泡饮料的硬币，轮流把它们喂进走廊口那台赛车游戏机。

当兰斯洛特的第三轮进行到一半时（他气定神闲地刷掉他们的排名，但正好只高出一点，留给他们追赶的希望），高汶的注意力忽然转向了莫德雷德而不是屏幕，他的脸上沾着吹破的泡泡糖残渣，可不知为何他们都没想起提醒他。

“我昨天在超市看见你爸爸了呢。”他说，发现莫德雷德困惑地瞧着他，“你们搬进来那天晚上我有见到他。总之，我昨天被我妈拉去买东西，正好在冷柜旁边撞到你爸爸。我问他说能不能让你周六来我家玩，我正好买了新碟片，他和我妈聊了几句，然后说可以。”

莫德雷德又愣了会儿，才想起梅林昨天下午去过超市。

“他不是我爸爸。”莫德雷德说。高汶睁大眼睛，即将结束战斗的兰斯洛特似乎也开始将注意力飘向对话。

“黑头发，很瘦很高？”高汶点点头，“那是梅林。我和他还有我舅舅住在一起。”

高汶的嘴张成一个“O”型，兰斯洛特拍了他一下，然后郑重其事地点头，不过他们都没追问更多问题。高汶跳起来抢夺机器，吵吵嚷嚷地开始他的第四轮，以示打败兰斯洛特的决心，后者恍若未闻，只顾认真地点着他们剩余的硬币，决定还可以一起分一瓶可乐。

或许这就是为何他们能处得来。他们分别比莫德雷德大一岁和两岁，高汶十一，兰斯洛特十二，不是兄弟但住在一块儿。这之前莫德雷德都没什么交朋友的经验，因为他太聪明，不喜欢说话，小学里没有孩子乐意和他玩（“怪胎莫德雷德。”他们说。“又在和乌鸦说话。”“和他妈妈一样疯。”），除了三年级时有个叫卡拉的女生，会在午餐时间勇敢地坐到他旁边，可她到了第二年就转走了。

高汶也会说他怪，他和莫德雷德说的第三句话就是“你真奇怪”，但他也会说兰斯洛特奇怪，说天上的某朵云奇怪，同时脸上带着一个大大的笑容，于是莫德雷德并不怎么介意。

他们在硬币花光前就离开了游戏厅，高汶企图在过道上表演他的颠球绝技，店老板并不欣赏，把他们在真的闯祸之前赶了出去。三串脚印兜兜转转，终于停在一条街外的影音店门口，他们不敢进去，就挤在橱窗外看玻璃里面的四台电视，分着喝兰斯洛特买来的那瓶可乐：右下角的那台坏了，屏幕一片漆黑，另外两台在放关于海洋生物的纪录片，剩余的一台正播着《帕丁顿熊》。

莫德雷德眼前晕晕乎乎，一会儿是动画片，一会儿是鱼群，嘴里满是碳酸饮料的甜味，他有段时间认真地相信着牙齿会被可乐溶化的传说，大人们都没刻意纠正过这个迷信，认为对口腔健康有好处。

最终他们在傍晚时分手，约定好星期六见，要是晴天足球就能派上用场。小镇有一半建在低洼地，每到夜晚山坡下一圈总有雾气。高汶告诉他这里有时会产生一种叫“仙灵幻景”的东西（“蜃景。”莫德雷德小声纠正，他读过书），不，当地人是这么叫的，所有在镇上长大的孩子小时候——至少是更小的时候——都听过那个故事：它们是女巫（“我喜欢精灵女王的版本。”兰斯洛特提议）的城堡，在她饥饿时就会从雾中升起，诱骗迷路的人和儿童进去，兰斯洛特倒认为只是会跑去仙子们的世界。很显然，这个故事是为了警告不听话的孩子乖乖睡觉，不要大半夜还趴在窗口胡思乱想。

莫德雷德很怀疑它能有多大用处，如果有人在听完故事后反倒吓得睡不着了呢？

乌鸦这会儿不在了。他慢吞吞地推开屋门，仍不太适应从此以后，至少有一长段时间，要喊这栋白垩色老砖房作“家”的主意。莫德雷德先是听到收音机的声音，在念一部有声书，舅舅也许是出门了，沙发上没有他的影子（他通常都在那儿），门口的垫子在莫德雷德进来时也只有一双鞋。他们的客厅里还堆着好几个没拆开的纸箱，楼上放着更多，因为不论他们是否愿意承认，家里的两个成年人都不怎么擅长整理，喜欢把大多数事从一个黎明延后到另一个黎明。

莫德雷德甚至一度以为他们最后不会搬过来，哪怕搬家公司已经把大部分东西从伦敦的房子运到了格美利，梅林和亚瑟直到出发前一刻才终于收拾好剩下的箱子，和他们未解决的意见分歧（那时候莫德雷德正安安静静地坐在车后座的安全带里，看舅舅对梅林喊着，让他把哪个东西“放回去”；梅林则第十次要求亚瑟再检查一遍，确认他没有漏带任何重要的东西，而且把当天要用的都放进了行李箱）。

他换上拖鞋，小跑进屋里，梅林正在厨房处理晚餐用的鱼，一杯冰橙汁孤零零地站在餐桌上。也就是在这时，莫德雷德忽然想起了今天早些时候的问题。

这不是他第一次思考这个问题，也并非第一次有人误解，莫德雷德想过很多次，没有一次得出答案。

_梅林究竟算是谁？_

莫德雷德的母亲在他三岁那年精神失常，她被送进了安定医院，儿子被交给她的弟弟抚养。梅林那时就已经在，保证一个人类幼儿能在这辈子只养过金鱼和仙人掌的亚瑟·潘德拉贡手下存活。他以前是他们共同的朋友，梅林这么告诉过他，一边叮嘱莫德雷德等会儿探望“妈妈”时别显得害怕，会令她伤心。

莫甘娜·潘德拉贡，对于母亲身份的她，莫德雷德印象模糊。病房里的她仍很漂亮，黑色长发，苍白，乍看上去和亚瑟舅舅没有哪处相像。清醒时的她优雅风趣，语气温柔地同他们说话，教莫德雷德编凯尔特结；还有时她神志不清，以为自己是名永生的先知，一个劲儿地笑着胡言乱语，并会在看见梅林时彻底歇斯底里，挥舞着手臂尖声诅咒他、让他滚出去。

他七岁时，莫甘娜失踪了。巡夜的护士发现她的病床上空无一人，晚风从敞开的窗户灌入房间，试图吹散凝滞在屋内的奇怪花香和药草味，窗上的护栏依旧完好无损。他们报了警，祖父勃然大怒，威吓要把医院告上法庭，但院方的措施没有任何疏漏，她只是消失了，没有尸体，无法解释，就像自凡间蒸发。

莫德雷德认为她变成了一只乌鸦。

他有一次将这个想法说给梅林听（为何要告诉梅林，他也不太清楚），后者揉了揉莫德雷德的头发，轻声说他该把它当作秘密，尤其不要拿去让亚瑟舅舅烦心——他一定会很不乐意听见这个猜测。

梅林知道所有秘密。

他们在书桌上放着一张合影，有时当舅舅不在书房，莫德雷德便会跑进去，仔细地端详那幅照片。它拍了有一定年头，色彩是那种老照片才会有的，既格外浓烈又洗褪了般模糊的样子。合照上有三个人，妈妈、舅舅和梅林，都比莫德雷德的认知中更年轻，看起来很快乐。照片里的妈妈嘴唇涂成红色，容光焕发，笑容灿烂，像个女明星，那名莫德雷德记忆里的女人从没这么笑过。舅舅一只手扶在她的腰上，另一只手牵着梅林，他冲着镜头笑着，似乎有些不好意思。梅林站在图像左边，倒与现在的他没多少不同，或许少了些胡茬，但那个笑容还是一模一样——温柔的、看似真诚的微笑，富有感染力，可当你把他的脸盖住（莫德雷德冲照片伸出手），单独看他的眼睛，又会不确定他究竟是否在笑。

他又开始思索那个问题，思索梅林算是谁，别的大人都说他和亚瑟舅舅结了婚，因此合理来讲，莫德雷德该喊他“叔叔”，这样最简单。可每次他尝试时，这个称呼总会卡在喉咙口，不上不下。亚瑟可能是天底下的小孩能想到的最好的舅舅，或是父亲形象，班里的女生会以为他是故事里的王子；他给孩子买玩具、教他骑车，周末时会带家人出去野营，用夸张的手势和语气给莫德雷德讲骑士和恶龙的睡前故事：他会击退来袭的坏人，床底下的怪物则不存在。

而梅林。梅林就是梅林，他一直都在那儿，做所有需要做的事，却又像从未融入过。

莫德雷德抱起那杯橙汁，坐到靠近厨房的那边。梅林正把鱼内脏丢进垃圾桶，空气里飘着一股令人不太愉快的腥味，莫德雷德小口喝着果汁，看着他切下鱼头、开始沿着鱼骨剔下整块的肉。梅林稍稍侧过头，说他舅舅去了超市，去买蔬菜和其它他们忽然发现没准备的东西，又问莫德雷德今天玩得开不开心。

“嗯。”他咬着嘴唇回答，犹豫着要不要分享高汶在游戏厅说的话。等他抬起头，莫德雷德发现对方停下了动作，正扬着眉头看着他。

“没别的需要汇报了？”梅林语气随意地问。

莫德雷德耸耸肩。

“我还以为你会问我周六能不能去新朋友的家里玩。”

“高汶说你已经同意了。”他小声咕哝。

他们没再继续对话，梅林回去专心致志地对付那条鱼。大约又过了不稍时，等到橙汁快被喝完时（留下薄薄的一层荡悠在杯底），亚瑟终于抱着两个纸袋挤进门口，一边抱怨梅林的购物清单写得不清不楚。他在经过莫德雷德旁边时伸手揉乱了他的头发，又捏了一下鼻子，让他咯咯笑出来，然后凑到梅林身侧，问他为何又在祸害可怜无辜的鱼。

“去洗手。”梅林不为所动。

晚餐的鱼肉煎得有些太老，调味也稍显过重，但无人抱怨，闷头吃着盘子里的煎鱼和烤西兰花，只因梅林是家里唯一一个能做出可供人类食用的菜品的人。莫德雷德想过帮忙，然而他对火有种天生的、不知由来的恐惧，最多只能帮着切切蔬菜、给水果去皮。亚瑟舅舅的厨艺仅限于用微波炉把冷的食物变热，曾有一次，他企图趁梅林晚上出门时“证明自己”，也就是煮意大利面（酱料是现成的罐头），莫德雷德忧心忡忡地目送他走进厨房。三十分钟后，亚瑟开始忙着擦掉扑满厨房台面的灭火器泡沫，让莫德雷德拿他的手机去订披萨外卖。

回来的梅林大惑不解，以为家里闯进了连环杀手，真相大白后他禁止亚瑟再动灶台一根手指。

亚瑟在吃饭的间隙问莫德雷德的新朋友如何，玩得是否还开心，他想了想，讲了高汶在游戏大厅的走廊上踢球、被老板赶出去的故事，令舅舅摇着头大笑。梅林说莫德雷德会在星期六午饭后去格林夫妇家（也就是高汶家），他们大人则在当天晚些时候有个聚餐，“格温阿姨”和其他人会来镇上看看。他在说话的同时放下刀叉，意有所指地凝视着莫德雷德的眼睛，像是在无声询问“你想见见他们吗”。莫德雷德微弱地摇了摇头。

“然后周日我们都得去趟百货超市，大采购，把缺的东西补上，莫德雷德还需要一套新校服。我在列个清单。”

舅舅听了嘟嘟囔囔，嘲笑梅林的“清单”永远不着条理，结果像个十岁小孩一样被警告嘴里有食物时不准说话。他们吃完了这顿不是太尽人意的晚饭，今天轮到亚瑟洗碗，梅林走上楼，往浴缸里放热水和橡皮小鸭，莫德雷德窝在沙发上，将电视里的动画片作背景音，昏沉沉地读着最近新买的一本书。他看完第二章后，梅林从楼上下来，告诉他可以去洗澡了。

二楼的这只浴缸很大，比他们在伦敦公寓的那只浴缸大得多，能轻易躺下一个高个子的成年人，对男孩来说近乎是个池塘。莫德雷德戳着漂在热水上的黄色小鸭，说不清是否觉得有点害怕，梅林这会儿应该在书房，但给卫生间留了一条门缝。

他看着蒸腾的水汽飘在半空，一堆扭动着的、无实体的乳白色，仿佛能从中看见几张女人的脸庞。温热的水穿过男孩的脊背，像一双温柔的手，拥抱他，托起他。坐在窗边的莫甘娜朝他张开双臂，轻声呼唤， _“莫德雷德……”_ ——

“莫德雷德？”

他猛地睁开眼，像湿淋淋的小狗一样甩甩头发。梅林正靠在门边，担忧地皱着眉头，说他要是这么困就该早点讲，又念叨着在水里睡着有多危险。莫德雷德眨眨眼，感到浴缸没有先前印象中那么深，水雾也只是不成型的薄团。

梅林弯下腰，把他从热汽氤氲的浴池里拎出来，就像对待一只不幸掉进水里的猫咪一样，把他用毛巾裹起来，用吹风机呜呜地吹干发卷。莫德雷德垂着头，除了数脚趾头外无事可做，等梅林终于关掉了聒噪的吹风机，转身去找睡衣时，莫德雷德忽然扯了扯他的衣角。

梅林低下头看着他。缩在一大团毛巾里的小男孩，头发乱七八糟，肯定滑稽得很。

“我们为什么要搬过来？”莫德雷德问。

梅林没立刻回答，他又拿毛巾使劲擦了几下莫德雷德的头发（小孩“呜噜呜噜”地喊起来），把他塞进睡衣里，然后才开口：

“我之前没和你说过么？你舅舅最近不太舒服，想离开伦敦，来郊区透透气，而且他不觉得你会喜欢祖父给你找的中学。在这儿你会开心点。”他停了一下，又补充道，“伊格莱茵奶奶年轻时在这个镇子上住过一阵，这栋房子就是她给的。”

“你不喜欢这里吗？”梅林盯着他。

莫德雷德想了想，想着篱笆上的乌鸦，想着流传在当地孩子口中的“仙灵幻景”，又想着兰斯洛特和高汶。

“我喜欢这里。”他最后说。

梅林冲他露出一个微笑。

莫德雷德的卧室在三楼，楼梯口有两盏灯坏了，舅舅昨天看过后认定需要联系电力公司（说得像要是只需要换灯泡他们就会立马解决一样）。他已经到了认为自己足够大，不该说害怕的年纪，不过大人们仍然会陪他走上楼梯。舅舅正在楼下打电话，因此他让梅林牵着自己的手，把他送进房间。

卧室的窗帘尚未拉上，从这里的窗口能看见楼下的花园，外面路灯亮着，照耀着一截栏杆，和那只停在栏杆上的乌鸦，鸟类的影子在橙黄灯光下被拉得很怪， _很——长——_ 。

“梅林。”莫德雷德小声呼唤，叫住了正准备下楼的男人的步伐。

梅林回到房内，多少有点疑惑地看着他，莫德雷德自幼起就不是喜欢缠着大人的那种孩子，尤其不怎么依靠他。

莫德雷德吞了口唾沫。

“那只乌鸦还在外面。”他的声音细若蚊呐，但很平静，平静得出奇。他知道梅林听见了，也知道梅林会明白。梅林会明白，梅林知道所有秘密。

静默的片刻后，梅林缓慢地点了点头。莫德雷德看着他移到窗边，推开了锁阀，挥手驱赶那只乌鸦，同时好像在低声喃喃着什么，没过一会儿他便再度撤回身，关上窗子。莫德雷德发现乌鸦已经不见了。

梅林拉上了窗帘。

“我要下楼了，你需要我给你留一盏小夜灯吗？”莫德雷德考虑了一下，接着晃晃脑袋，梅林又笑了笑。

“有事的话，我和你舅舅都在楼下。晚安，莫德雷德。”

“晚安，梅林。”他回应道，爬进被子里。

也许他今天真的太困，莫德雷德很快就坠入安沉的黑甜乡。窗外的街道渐渐起雾，待深夜降临，浓雾便包裹着山脚下的城镇，徒留绿茵覆盖的山丘，宛若化身一座漂流水中的孤岛。

还有歌声。

大多数人都听不见，可它确实在那儿，轻柔地舒展开男孩在睡梦中皱起的眉毛。魔女正在她的城堡中游荡，呼唤着，她忧愁的声音在薄雾和水流中回响，低吟着赠予幼子的摇篮曲。


	2. 亚瑟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人都有秘密，亚瑟·潘德拉贡也不例外。

**亚瑟.**

每个人都有秘密。

人人都有秘密，亚瑟·潘德拉贡也不例外。

他的秘密或许不是最多，但始终埋藏得很深。莫甘娜知道其中一些，然而当她离开时，她将那些一知半解的隐秘一同带走。而那些留下的——

女人坐在爬满枯藤的窗边，金发在脑后松散地盘成一团，她的面容模糊，但亚瑟知道她长得很美。缀满花边的白色裙摆从膝盖垂下床铺，盖住她隆起的小腹。她日益消瘦，在空旷的城堡里游荡，抚摸着自己的肚腹，她温柔哀伤的声音回荡在无人的房间和长廊上，吟唱一首古老奇异的歌谣。亚瑟听不懂歌词，可胸口总会莫名地发疼。

他睁开眼时好似仍能听见那段歌声，若有若无地盘旋在脑海深处，直至干得发紧的喉咙和胃里的恶心感把他强硬地拉回现实。

亚瑟趴在洗手池前干呕了几分钟，意识到他又做了那个怪梦：以为自己的母亲是个住在荒废古堡里的女巫，在他出生后就死去。而实际上伊格莱茵仍旧健在，住在伦敦郊外的大宅疗养，父亲每逢周末和假期都会回家陪她。她像其他普通的老太太一样爱好打毛线，每年圣诞节都坚持送他们一件自己的新作。

他睡意全无，换掉了被冷汗浸湿的T恤便匆匆下楼，梅林早就起床，正待在厨房煎鸡蛋和培根，油脂味在空气中滋滋发响。尽管梅林的大多数烹调作品都难以叫人衷心赞美（亚瑟曾评价说他最得心应手的部分其实就是肢解动物和蔬菜），他做的煎蛋倒总是挑不出什么错：亚瑟的那份只煎一面，蛋黄在挑破后还会流动，莫德雷德则和所有小孩一样，喜欢两面都煎过，并暗地里认为“生的蛋黄真恶心”。

“早安。”梅林招呼道，双眼仍盯着锅里的鸡蛋，“茶在桌子上，你睡得怎么样？”

“睡得还行，醒过来后想吐。”他给自己倒了一杯热茶，茶壶上套着一个图案愚蠢的毛线保温罩，是妈妈前年送的圣诞礼物。

“要去买些胃药吗？”

亚瑟耸耸肩膀，表示他无所谓，梅林咂了咂舌，打发他去再拿两个盘子，以及把面包塞进吐司机——“四档，亚瑟，四档。对，别再问了。”

莫德雷德还在楼上睡觉，行使着小孩在周末的特权，于是他们便先在桌边落座，往面包上抹黄油（亚瑟还会再加两勺果酱，梅林一脸极不赞同），切开松脆流油的熏肉。梅林告诉他莫德雷德今晚会在格林夫妇家留宿，“他很兴奋，第一次去朋友家过夜，我一会儿还要帮他打包东西。而且这样一来你可以和格温莱昂他们多聊聊，不用赶在九点前去接孩子。”

亚瑟叉起一块煎蛋，慢吞吞地回忆着。

“莫德雷德的新朋友？是他上次提过的……”

“对，高汶和兰斯洛特，都是镇上的孩子。高汶是格林夫妇的儿子，比莫德雷德大一岁。兰斯洛特小时候是由养母抚养的，听说她与格林太太很亲密，但在几年前忽然离开了这里，现在他和他们住在一起。”

他垂下刀叉，故意奇怪地看着对方：“你从哪里听来的这些主妇八卦？”

“这叫正常社交，潘德拉贡。”梅林白了他一眼，“在这个镇子上，只要你撞到任何一名母亲，她们都会非常乐意告诉你任何事，不管你想不想知道。”

“我很确定那就叫主妇八卦，梅林。”

他们在互相讥讽中结束了这顿早餐。梅林为他另外接了杯水，监督着亚瑟吃药，先是一粒，再是两片，别忘记中午和晚上。有那么一刻亚瑟感到它们卡在嗓子眼，无法吞咽，但梅林的掌心正覆盖在他的手背上，拇指轻柔地摩挲着虎口，使他再次能够呼吸。这一切本不该如此温暖。

“这盒快吃完了，下个月底前得去配药，你觉得镇上的药店会有吗？”

梅林随意地抛出些琐碎的话语，这是纯粹的习惯使然，并不在乎亚瑟有否给出任何回答。他的手仍盖在亚瑟的手上，在他说话时轻转过去，握住他的腕间，形成一圈牢固贴合的手链。

_这是亚瑟的秘密之一。_

他们静静地喝完剩余的茶。不过一会儿，一阵细碎的脚步声出现在楼梯口，穿着条纹睡衣的莫德雷德睡眼惺忪，口齿不清地嘀咕着早上好。

“早上好，小懒虫。”亚瑟说，梅林起身去热牛奶。小家伙打了个哈欠，跌跌撞撞地挪到他旁边的椅子坐下，伸手去够果酱罐，接着小声询问他能不能在吃早饭时看那部星期六上午会播的动画片。

“你去开电视！”梅林在微波炉的嗡嗡声中冲他大喊。亚瑟翻了个白眼，证明谁都有能力去拿掉在沙发坐垫缝隙里的遥控器，但他最终还是借助了梅林的轮番指示、以及莫德雷德朦胧的记忆，才终于找到了正确的电视台。

“你在败坏我的形象。”亚瑟指责道，指责满手洗洁剂泡沫的梅林通常不是什么好主意。

“莫德雷德十分了解你的 _形象_ 。”对方回以挖苦，哗哗作响的水声冲去手上的泡沫，“别抱怨了，我们今天至少得把书房收拾完。”

书房在二楼卧室的对面，他们小心翼翼地跨过地上堆积的纸盒，整栋房子在时隔多年的新住户迁入前就提前清扫过，草坪也有人领着工钱来定期修剪，否则这会儿他们仍要穿越没过大腿的鼠尾草和荨麻才能进出大门。梅林拿着记事本和美工刀，指挥亚瑟去按照标签编号找出箱子，依类别把那些书籍文件和相册放进柜子。他们拆出两箱破破烂烂的玩意儿，都是梅林不知从哪里搞来的宝贝旧书，接着是几个被胶带和泡泡纸纠缠的摆件、一些旧相册、亚瑟的磁带收藏。

等墙上指针转过十一点，他们收获了一堆空空如也的纸箱，梅林终于想起他还得帮莫德雷德和基哈拉（一只看着老神在在的毛绒龙玩具）收拾今晚的行囊，留下亚瑟独自跟封箱带与数字周旋。他从角落里翻出另一个箱子，和已经被切开挖空的同伴们不同，它更陈旧，更阴暗，四角和边缘起毛泛皱，几圈泛黄浑浊的透明胶固定住一张便签，上面有一行模糊的圆珠笔印渍—— _“绝密”_ ，字迹很难谈上工整，像出自中学男生之手。

亚瑟把它挪到面前，茫然地瞪视着，近乎恐慌地回忆它是如何出现在此：究竟是放在了搬运公司的卡车货仓里、被工人运进房间，还是和行李一齐躺在后备箱、由他们自己一路带入镇上？若是前者，会不会有一名工人停下来，嗤笑这只旧箱子上的幼稚标签，或是好奇里面到底装了些什么“绝密”？他们会不会试着打开它？打开这箱——

亚瑟摇了摇头，平复颤抖的呼吸，陈旧的胶带依然完好无损，不曾有人试图揭开过。它如何抵达并不重要，因为它一直都在——自打他在那个暑假的结尾坐在卧室地毯上，把那些东西一股脑儿倒进箱子、裹上胶带……——它跟着亚瑟辗转过每个住处，从未被打开，沉默地被塞进阴影深处。

里面没有什么，甚至没什么值钱的，只有秘密，对于特定之人的潘多拉魔盒。

他不太确定自己在原处坐了多久，美工刀沉甸甸地压在指间，只要轻轻一动手腕，便能如钥匙转开上锁的魔盒般，划开一箱多年的老秘密。

“亚瑟？”他循着呼唤声抬起头，梅林已经回到了门口。

你还留着它们。他平静地冲那只旧纸箱点点头，以他惯常的那种了然于心的神色，一边将手梳进亚瑟的金发，用指尖挠过他的头皮。这类独处时间总令亚瑟感到自己变回了一无所知的五岁小孩，等待梅林保证一切都好——梅林弯下腰，嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，然后是脸颊，告诉他可以把箱子收进里侧书架最下面的橱柜，那只还可以上锁，楼下的储藏室不是最佳选择，因为孩子们很可能会在捉迷藏时躲进去。

“我知道，梅林，我知道。”他低声喃喃。


End file.
